Life needs backround music!
by Saving the world is my weakness
Summary: short song fic stories pic a couple and read them! plz leave some comments. These are ment to be one timers but a great collection of them. diffrent plots and couples...just read it!lol
1. Dark hermione and Severus

_Let you down!_

'_Trust me _

_There's no need to fear_

_Everyone's here_

_Waiting for you to finally be one of us"_

It was a dark and a warm breezy night. The war between Light and Dark was at it's peek. Soon a side will fall. Hermione Graner had decided to become one of them, to be come one of the murderers that killed her own kind, the muggle borns. She couldn't take Being the innocent girl that new everything, She had this lost part of her and no matter which way or how ever she tried to fill the empty space nothing worked. It wasn't until she killed someone out of anger, the power she held over them, even more so the fear she invoked in them, that it became clear. Only power could fill the empty piece of her and she took the chance. She wanted to be able to kill and have dark power so badly it drove her crazy and yet she feared it all the same. She didn't care about the light side anymore; Harry bloody Potter and Albus Fucking Dumbledore could go to hell. She hated the tension and deicide to leave Griffondor behind, to join a new group, the Slytherin's. Snape and Draco encouraged her to turn to the dark lord for guidenss and she gratefully complied.

She feared joining them because of her parentage but she trusted the Slytherin's judgment and walked down the grassy isle in-between the feild of the dark hooded figures. She proudfully walk all the way to stand infront of the one glowing in green power.

"_Come down _

_You may be full of fear_

_But you'll be safe here _

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me"_

Two months have passed and Hermione was finally accepted back into Harry and Ron's arms. She told them the truth. She told them she was going through a phase and the death eaters made her do it. They understood and helped and supported her. Over the months Harry Got even closer to Hermione, closer than they ever were before.

"_Trust me_

_I'll be there when you need me_

_You'll be safe here _

_And when you finally trust me_

_Finally believe me"_

Then finally the Month had come where the war would soon end for good. All were gathering, Standing on either the Death Eaters Sides or the D.A.'s army. Wands at the ready and without knowing Hermione bonded all the members of the order of the pheniox together except Harry Bloody Potter. They all looked at her in shocked as the screaming in pain as eletcrical shocks bloted through them.

"Hermione I trusted you!" Harry screamed, as Hermione shot a forgivable to him.

"Never trust a Death Eater!" She shot Bitterly as Severus came over and kissed her passionately. Hermione grinned and shot another unforgivable curse again this time hitting Ron.

"You let us all down Severus, Hermione!" Dumbledore shouted defeated as each D.A. member was killed bitterly.

"_I will let you down_

_I'll let you down_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me"_

"I'll never want to come down!" Hermione Laughed as did all the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. She'll never want to come down from the power she held. Hermione gleemed evily as she stood as Voldemort right hand Death Eater the highest rank both her and her lover Severus Snape shared together.

"Never want to come down"

* * *

A/n: Hey everyone there is nothing that belongs to me but the idea I just thought I should make Hermione evil in stead. Hoped you enjoyed. review? i now it was intresting and the song by three days grace and when i heard it i thought that i might be cool in a way to make a goodie good a bad girl ; 0 


	2. Ginny and Draco

Tourniquet by evenescence.

* * *

_  
"I tried to kill the pain,  
But only brought more.  
(So much more)  
I'm dying,  
And I'm pouring, crimson regret, and betrayal."_

Draco Gasped as he finally crawled into bed. It was early and the dark lord was not pleased with him tonight. He, Draco had failed to kill a muggle born tonight. His Heart was changing; he didn't want to be like his father he never wanted to, to begin with. But Draco had to or he would have to die. He was so deep in this quarrel of disgust that nothing could help him back you. His Head boy's door burst open and in walked a lean red Head girl, running to his side as he suddenly blacked out not handling the forgivable curse anymore.

"_I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
Screaming.  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation."_

Months had passed and he still continued in the dark lords fight. He's attitude increase, as did the pain. He understood why his Godfather Severus Kept everything inside and was always rude. Not even one Slytherin would talk or come in 2 feet of him. But when he Saw Ginny he couldn't take it anymore, he wouldn't bare it so he drove her away.

"_Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long.  
Will you be on the other side?  
Will you forgive me?"_

Half a year had passed and the war was growing closer, Draco still carried the pain inside. But People had moved on and it was the Christmas holiday. Then he saw Ginny. She still cared for him but he was so deep now that he did not respond to her,

"_I'm dying,  
Praying,_

_Bleeding,  
Screaming."_

He was to lost to even care

"_Am I too lost to be saved ?  
Am I too lost ?"_

The war still drew closer and Draco couldn't take it anymore, The Dark Lord and began to kill Draco Slowly.

"_My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation"._

It got to the point were he couldn't handle it,

_  
"(Return to me salvation)  
(I want to DIE!)"_

So he visited Ginny one last Time and Proceeded to Hogwarts, where he jumped from the astronomy tower plunging to his death.

"_My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation"_

Later as Ginny got older and gray, she took out the diary she had stolen from the ministry that belonged to Draco. She flipped through it for the thousandth time that day and found a note in the way back hidden. Dated April 18, 2010 the day before he died it was one short phrase that read and sang in her head,

"_My wounds cry for the grave.  
My soul cries, for deliverance.  
Will I be denied?  
Christ! Tourniquet! My suicide."  
_


	3. Sexy Hermione and Severus

_Timbaland:  
Take it back, take it back...  
_

Hermione Granger had under gone alot of changes. Her hair was straight as paper and full as if her hair still had thick curls.

Her body was slim, yet strong and firmly toned, and a wapping size zero. Her Silver slinky halter top and a tight black leather min-skirt huged her body as if it was painted

on her.

She walked in black satin thin 3 in high heels with a sexy yet tight look to her face. She walked down the metal stair case into the Wood club

that almost everyone in the wizarding world was bound to show up at. And on desending the staircase all eye's were on her, and thats the way Hermione had grown to like it,

with the thick black eyeliner, mascara and blood red lip gloss

_  
Verse 1-  
Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody whatchu here for  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees  
you either want to be with me, or be me_

Every girl sneered at her while every guy tried to get with her. When she finally spoted her close friends Stacy it was like heaven for the dogs and hell for the bitches.

An old friend spotted the know-it-all turned hottiest witch in the world. And he couldn't help it when his head filled with excitement. He slithered his was to her petite body,

taking her in his arms making her dance closly so she could feel the excitement she stirred in him. Hermione knew who the stronge hands belonged to, she had admire

their work since the frist time she waved her hand stupidly to answer questions that a 2 year old could answer. She pushed him away as she sexed her way into the metal cage with Stacy.

Hermione knew how to make him beg for her.

Chorus-  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, fall in love  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all

After a few songs Hermione got off the stage platform and walked with a passion of sexyness to the bar. A blonde hair's preppie had scored some how on buy her a drink and

a small chat with her.

He knew exactly what other speacial things she could do with it. She knew what she wanted and she knew exactly how to get it. He wanted her despretly, and he knew exactly

what she was up to and he knew sooner or later he was going to give in

_  
Verse 2-  
And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something she means it  
even if you never ever ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come and jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because, she said she love you, love you long time  
_

He slamd her into the wall, her legs rapped around his waist as they fevorusly kissed each other. He was almost there, he tried to look for his keys but she had

them and was fumbling with them blindly tring to find the right one and placing it in the hole to unlock the door. They were in and on the bed,

everything moved so fast it was like a blur but it resulted in ending their longing. 'your going to scream my name tonight love, just wait and see.' he wisphered, bitting her lip.

"SEEEVVVEEERRUSSSSSSSS!"Hermiones voice screamed and hissed aloud

Outro-  
never ever met her at all  
you wish you never ever met her at all  
you wish you never ever met her at all  
you wish you never ever met her at all  
you wish you never ever met her at all  
you wish you never ever met her at all

Chorus

He awakened to an empty bed like always after spending wild nights with her. He wish he never ever met her at all but then again he thought with a devilish grin...

* * *

A/n: Professor Snape had an accident in 6th year while hermione attended Hogwarts he was transformed back into an 17 year old teenager war is won. really no plot lol 


End file.
